HUMESHA AND FOREVER
by Abhishka
Summary: ACP sir is angry with duo. Why? Peep to know inside...


**A/N: This is an OS based on the episode "Mystery behind the Secret Box" from "Karo Ya Maro" Series. I am writing this on the request of a special friend of mine. Hope you like it.**

 **In the end we had seen how ACP sir was irritated on his two dearest officers for doing such a thing like theft. Now let's see what happened after that.**

ACP sir and the team arrested Dhanraj and his two henchmen for keeping such an antique thing illegally in their house. While leaving he ordered Daya and Abhijeet in stern tone to go to the hospital as Abhijeet was feeling pain in his hand but was trying his best to hide it but was it just possible to hide anything from the hawk eyes of ACP sir? Both left towards the hospital while ACP sir along with the team went to dump the criminals. As soon as the two returned to bureau from the hospital, they were greeted by their juniors.

Freddy: (in concerned tone) "Abhijeet sir, ab aapka haath kaisa hai? Jyada… dard toh nahi hai na?"

Abhijeet: (in carefree tone) "Are, kya Freddy tum bhi… Kuch nahi, bas chhoti si chot hai yaar… Thik ho jayegi kuch dino me… Ek goli hi toh lagi thi… Pareshaan mat ho itna."

Daya: (angrily) "Achha… Bol toh aise rahe ho jaise goli nahi macchar ghusa ho… Keh raha tha mai… Ghar chalkar araam karlo thoda, lekin nahi… Bureau kaun jayega? Kaam kaun karega? Jaise bureau in janaab ke bina chalta hi na ho… hunh."

Sachin, Freddy, Purvi and Pankaj were suppressing their laughter with great difficulty seeing the angry young man Abhijeet being scolded by the usually soft – spoken Daya. Abhijeet glared at them to shut up but that just made them burst out into laughter. After some time, they all calmed down.

Purvi: "Phir bhi sir… Aaplogon ko…. hume… hume batana tha sir… Aap waha akele chale gaye aur hum sab yaha tension me the…"

Sachin: "Haa, sir…. Uparse aapka phone bhi switched off aa raha tha… Aur ACP sir… Woh toh hum sab me sabse jyada pareshaan the… Aur jab aapko goli lagi… uske baad toh har pal bas aapko hi yaad kar rahe the…"

Everyone was just detailing them about the time when the two were not in the bureau and mostly about ACP sir's tension as everyone knew that behind that anger was the concern and fear of a father. A father who had lost his one son, and was not in a state to lose another two. Daya and Abhijeet both were now feeling guilty for hurting their father.

Daya: (in low tone) "Freddy, woh… ACP sir kaha hai? Matlab… woh dikh nahi rahe bureau me…"

Freddy: "Sir, woh DCP sir ke office gaye hai. Unka phone aaya tha ACP sir ko isliye."

Both Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other as they knew why DCP sir must have called him. Both went to their desks in somewhat disturbed mood and started doing their pending work. Soon enough, ACP sir entered the bureau with DCP sir. Both of them were fuming with rage. Everyone stood up at their place. Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other and gulped down the saliva. Without waiting for the order, thay came to the front with down head.

DCP: (in anger) "Kya soch rahe the tumlog haan? Ke CID officers ho toh kuch bhi karoge toh bach jaoge? (looking at ACP sir) Haan… koi rokne – tokne wala toh hai nahi, toh jo man me hoga woh karoge hai na?"

Abhijeet: (in anger) "Sir, hume 15 logon ke kidnap hone ki khabar mili thi aur unke photos bhi bheje gaye the hume… Agar hum woh chori nahi karte, toh woh log unhe jaan se maar dete… Ek sawaal puchhne par unlogon ne humari aankho ke saamne ek aadmi ko maar diya tha... Toh kya karte hum?"

DCP: (teasingly) "Kyu Abhijeet? CID ke Sharp Shine ho na tum? Tumhara dimaag toh computer se bhi tez chalta hai? (shouting) Toh kya us waqt tumhari akal ghaas charne gayi thi?"

ACP: (anger) "Bas sir… Bohot bol liye aap… Kaha na maine aapse… details di hai na case ki aapko? Aur unhone humare liye saboot chhoda tha… Bas hume wah tak pohonchne me der ho gayi… Agar hum pehle hi dono ke ghar check kar lete, toh itna problem nahi hota."

DCP: (teasingly) "Bas tumhari hi kami reh gayi thi…. Wohi mai sochu ab tak tumne muh kaise nahi khola apne laadlo ko bachane ke liye? Tumne hi indono ko sir par chadha rakha hai, Pradyuman… Isiliye toh dono ki yeh majaal ho gayi ki chori karne nikal pade, CID ki izzat mitti me milane chale the dono. Yeh log gunaah karte rahe aur tum unpar parda daalte raho… Are tumne toh apne bete par goli chalayi thi na uske gunaaho ki sazaa dene ke liye, (Everyone was shocked while ACP sir was just standing there mum) toh indono ke gunaaho ko kyu chhipate rehte ho humesha, haan?"

Daya: (in extreme anger) "Sir, please… Aisa kya kiya hai humne, haan? Masoom logon ki jaan bachana hi CID ki duty hai aur humne bhi wahi kiya hai."

Abhijeet: (in anger) "Aur haan sir… Agar galti ki hai toh woh humne ki hai… Aapko jo bolna hai hume boliye, par aap ACP sir se aise baat nahi kar sakte."

DCP: "Ab tum mujhe sikhaoge ki kisse kaise baat karni hai, haan?"

At this, both Abhijeet and Daya looked with fiery eyes towards DCP sir who got that now if he uttered one more word, both of them would just eat him raw. So he thought to take their leave.

DCP: "Tumlogon ne jo kiya hai, usse bhale hi logon ki jaan bachi ho par woh tha toh gunaah hi. Isliye tumlogon ko abhi isi waqt ek din ke liye suspend kiya jata hai. Ye lo tum dono ke suspension letters."

Saying this, he handed over the envelopes to Daya and Abhijeet and left. ACP sir too went into his cabin without a word. Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other and then at the cabin door.

Pankaj: (angrily) "Yeh DCP bhi na… Humesha humari khushiyo par paani ferte rehte hai… hunh."

Sachin: "Aur nahi toh kya? Duty ke liye toh unhone bhi kai baar gunehgaaron ka saath diya hai na? Toh ab kyu suspend kar rahe Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ko?"

Abhijeet: (making them understand) "Jaane do… DCP sir hai hi aise… Aur ek hi din ke liye kiya hai na? Thik hai… Tumlog ho na bureau sambhaalne ke liye… (naughtily) Toh mai aur Daya thoda araam kar lenge… Dekhte hai humare bina tumlog kaise kaam karte ho."

Freddy: "Aap bilkul fikar mat kijiye sir… Hum bohot achhe se sambhaalenge bureau aur kaam…"

Daya: "Good… Toh phir hum chalte hai.."

Both once shot a glance towards the closed cabin door, sighed and left. Daya was driving while Abhijeet was looking outside. There was an unusual silence engulfing the quallis.

Daya: (in low tone) "Boss…"

Abhijeet: (without looking towards him) "Hmm…."

Daya: (trying to find words, but then giving up) "Nahi… kuch nahi.."

Abhijeet: (looking towards Daya) "ACP sir ke bare me soch rahe ho na?"

Daya looked towards Abhijeet with shock but soon overcame it and smiled lightly knowing that both were half souls of each other and could even recognize the words of each other's heartbeats. Daya looked ahead on the road and nodded.

Abhijeet: (again looking outside) "Humne galat kiya na unke saath? Dekho na… Itna kuch hone ke baad bhi kaise woh DCP sir ke saamne humari tarafdaari kar rahe the… Humari side le rahe the… (angrily) Aur woh DCP sir… Kya jarurat thi unko ACP sir ko woh sab yaad dilane ki?"

Daya: "Aur ACP sir bhi uske baad kaise chup ho gaye the… Sir humesha humari galtiyon ko sabse chhipate hai… Haan, bureau me kaan jarur khinchte hai par bahar humari hi side lete hai… Par is baar toh kuch kaha bhi nahi."

Abhijeet: "Shayad is baar jyada naraaz hai humse… waise woh waha Paris gaye the tab unke saath jo huya uske baad se woh thoda humpar jyada hi nazar rakh rahe hai… Kyuki hum teeno ne hi toh Harpis Dongara ko maara tha… Aur is baar jab hum yu bina bataye gaye toh shayad unhe darr laga ho ke us katori ne humare saath kuch kar diya toh?"

Daya: "Tum thik keh rahe ho, yaar… Par jana jaruri tha na… Nahi jaate toh un masoom logon ka kya hota?"

Abhijeet: "Hmm… (suddenly sounding excited) Daya…"

Daya: (looking confused at that tone) "Kya hua?"

Abhijeet: "Mujhe lagta hai hume sir ko manane ke liye kuch karna chahiye."

Daya: "Haan… Par kya kare?"

Abhijeet: (smilingly) "Mere paas ek idea hai."

And he explained his plan to Daya. Listening to it –

Daya: (in praising tone) "Waah boss! Tum toh lajawaab ho yaar…. Par ek problem hai… Yeh sab karenge kaha?"

Abhijeet: (thinking for a while) "ACP sir ke ghar me… Subah jab ACP sir bureau jayenge, tab hum jaakar sab tayyari kar lenge unke backyard me. Shambhu kaka se bhi help le lenge. Waise bhi kal hume off hai."

Daya: "Suspension."

Abhijeet: "Are, humare liye toh off hai na."

And both laughed at it. Soon the next morning arrived and both of them reached at ACP sir's house and started waiting for him to leave. As soon as he left, they entered the house. They rang the doorbell which was answered by ACP sir's servant Shambhu.

Shambhu: "Are Abhijeet sahab… Daya sahab… Aap dono yaha? ACP sahab toh abhi abhi nikale hai bureau ke liye…"

Abhijeet: (winking towards Daya) "Hume pata hai Shambhu kaka… Isiliye toh aaye hai…"

Shambhu had been working for ACP sir since long and knew both of them too well. So it didn't take him long to guess that they were here with some different intentions.

Shambhu: (suspiciously) "Matlab?"

Daya: (smilingly) "Shambhu kaka… Hume aapki help chahiye… Sir humse naraaz hai aur hume unhe manaana hai…. Please humari help kar dijiye… please…"

Shambhu smiled and nodded. Both shared a hi – fi and told him their plan. Soon they started their work. By evening they had finished and were ready with everything. Now they were awaiting the arrival of ACP sir. And soon their wait came to an end. The trio heard the entry of ACP sir's car. Abhijeet and Daya ran and hid into their respective places. While Shambhu came to his usual position. ACP sir entered into the house and sat tiredly on the sofa. Shambhu brought him a glass of water.

Shambhu: (giving him the glass) "Lijiye sahab paani."

ACP: (taking the glass) "Shukriya Shambhu."

Shambhu: "Kya sahab aap bhi… Waise sahab aaj aap bohot thake huye aur pareshaan lag rahe hai... Koi problem hai kya?"

ACP: "Are nahi… Wahi case ki tension hai… Aur aaj Abhijeet aur Daya bhi nahi the na toh…"

His voice trailed away. Remembering the two, a lump formed in his throat. How much he had been scared when their phones had been switched off. How much terrified he was when Abhijeet got shot in front of him. And both of them had not even thought of informing him once. At least they could have sent a message. They had the choice of using other number if their actual numbers were being tapped. But they had done no such thing. ACP sir sighed heavily.

Shambhu: "Sahab, aap ek kaam kariye… Thodi der bahar jaakar baithiye… Aapko achha lagega khuli hawa me… Khaana abhi ban raha hai toh tab tak aap wahi rahiye… Khaana bante hi mai aapko bula lunga…"

As even ACP sir wanted to get away from those horrifying thoughts which had been creating a cluster in his mind since Abhijeet and Daya had gone missing, he agreed. He switched on the lights of the backyard and sat on the chair kept there attaching his head to the head – rest. Because of his pre – occupied mind, he didn't notice the changes there. Suddenly there was a power cut. He got irritated a bit and stood up to check when he heard a sound of a cloth fluttering down. He turned around to find the two tree – branches just in front of his house had big white clothes hanging down. Suddenly a light got projected on one of them. And a picture came on it. ACP sir kept staring at that pic for a while. It was a picture of his and Abhijeet's when he was giving Abhijeet again his batch and gun after his memory loss. He remembered that time. Soon the picture changed and a slide show of his and Abhijeet pictures began. And soon enough he heard a voice. He looked at its source and found Abhijeet standing there, singing.

 _ **HUM HANSE… TOH HANSA….**_

 _ **HAULE SE TERA SAARA JAHAAN…**_

A light got projected on the other cloth and his and Daya's pictures began sliding on it. Soon he heard Daya's voice too.

 _ **TU AGAR… HAI YAHAAN…**_

 _ **TOH HAI YEH AANGAN BHI GULISTAAN….**_

Both Abhijeet and Daya came together and held each other's hand and looked at ACP sir with respect and love and started singing together.

 _ **SAAYA TERE… HUM SABHI…**_

 _ **RAHE DIL MEIN AB TERI HAR BAAT BHI…**_

 _ **HUMESHA & FOREVER… JAB TAK SAANSO KA SAATH HAI…**_

 _ **HUMESHA & FOREVER… JAB TAK TAARO KI RAAT HAI…**_

 _ **HUMESHA & FOREVER… TAB TAK TERI HI BAAT HAI…**_

 _ **HUMESHA & FOREVER DIL ME TU….**_

Both of them came forward and made ACP sir sit on the chair. They knelt in front of him and placed their free hands on their thigh.

Abhijeet: _**PYAAR MAI DE NA PAAYA UTNA TUJHE…**_

 _ **JITNA TERA HAQ THA…**_

Daya: _**THI YEH KHATA PAR HOTI GAYI…**_

 _ **MERA KAHA MUJHPE BAS THA…**_

Tears started flowing through ACP sir's eyes which were soon wiped by both and –

 _ **AANSU TERE… BAN JAAYE MERE…**_

 _ **KAISE BANU TERI AB DAWA…**_

 _ **HUMESHA & FOREVER… JAB TAK SAANSO KA SAATH HAI…**_

 _ **HUMESHA & FOREVER… JAB TAK TAARO KI RAAT HAI…**_

 _ **HUMESHA & FOREVER… TAB TAK TERI HI BAAT HAI…**_

 _ **HUMESHA & FOREVER DIL ME TU….**_

Both were now sitting on their knees with their head in ACP sir's lap. ACP sir's face was still turned away.

Abhijeet: (in teary tone) "Hume maaf kar dijiye sir… Hum ne aapka bohot dil dukhaya hai… Bohot hurt kiya hai aapko humne… Please hume maaf kar dijiye sir… please."

Daya: (tearily) "Haan sir… hume us waqt kuch sujh hi nahi raha tha… Bas itna pata tha ki kaise bhi karke un logon ko bachana hai hume."

ACP: (in tears and anger) "Phir chahe ACP sir humari kitni hi chinta kyu na karte reh jaye? Woh toh apne hi hai… Thoda maska laga lenge toh maan jayenge, kyu?"

Abhijeet and Daya: (holding their ears) "Sorry sir… Promise aage se aisa nahi hoga…"

ACP: (shaking his head in disappointment and smiling) "Mat karo aise waade… Pata hai aage bhi kabhi kuch hua, toh akele hi nikal padoge sab jhelne…"

Daya: (childishly) "Sir, Abhi ko daatiye… Wohi keh raha tha ki ACP sir ko nahi batate hai… Khamakha pareshaan ho jayenge…"

Abhijeet: (looking at Daya in anger) Daya… Kya kuch bhi bake jaa rahe ho tum, haan? Pitwaana chahte ho mujhe ACP sir se? Sir, yahi sab kuch keh raha tha… aur ab mujhpar sab dhakel raha hai…hunh"

ACP: (pulling their ears) "Tum dono ko mai aaj se nahi bohot pehle se jaanta hu, samjhe? Kaun kya karta hai mujhe sab pata hai…"

Abhijeet and Daya: (in pleading tone) "Sir chodiye na… Dard ho raha hai…"

ACP sir laughed at that tone and left their ears. He softly patted their cheeks.

Daya: (naughtily) "Sir waise aapko pata hai …. Abhijeet ne na aapko manaane ka dusra plan banaya tha."

ACP: (looking at Abhijeet who was himself looking confused) "Kya?"

Daya: (preparing to run) "Aapki shaadi karane ka."

Abhijeet: (in mock anger) "Daya…. Aaj mai tumhe nahi chodunga…"

But Daya had already broke out into a run closely followed by Abhijeet. Both were laughing and enjoying while ACP sir was looking at them with teary eyes and sweet smile. He looked up at the stars and prayed that the two may keep laughing like now always and may his remaining age be bestowed to them.

 **Hey Nikita, this one's for you. Hope you like it. Couldn't think anything much than this. Sorry if it is not up to your mark. Please read and let me know how it was.**

 **To other readers too, please R and R.**

 **Thankyou!**


End file.
